My Fairly Babysitter
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Set after ReVamped, Sarah finds herself in Dimmsdale, replacing Vicky as Timmy's babysitter. but is there more than just a kindled connection between fairies, a godchild and a vampire? 1st crossover for My Babysitter's A Vampire, TimmyxSarah
1. A new babysitter

**Since there's no crossover yet for My Babysitter's a Vampire, I decided to go make one which crosses over with another show I recently liked: The Fairly Odd Parents!**

**Set after the events of the episode "ReVamped", Sarah moves away to Dimmsdale to begin a new life away from Ethan, and begins to start her life there as a babysitter.**

**I don't own either the fairies or the vampire. (Try figuring it out.) Enjoy the story!**

Sarah finally made it to another place where she can begin again, but in turn, hide from others. Since she had nowhere to go to anymore, she knew she had to do another stint as a babysitter, but she had no one to babysit.

In short, she wanted to leave Ethan alone, because she can never be with him anymore due that she became a full-fledged vampire.

At the Turners, Timmy had to keep up with his current babysitter, Vicky.

"I'm going to torture you, twerp! BWAHAHAHA!"

Timmy however, was different- he had Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, to help him out in a sticky situation.

"I wish Vicky would lose control of whatever she's planning to do to me!"

The fairies then made it true with Vicky unfortunately setting damage to the house instead of torturing Timmy.

As Timmy's parents arrived, they were shocked to see the house in ruins and Vicky doing the damage.

Mr. Turner was mad and said, "You're ruining the house! Why are you doing this?"

"It wasn't me! I don't know but I swear its Timmy's fault and he's doing it!"

Mrs. Turner didn't believe her and said, "Timmy was been hiding in his room while you're breaking stuff!"

Mr. Turner had it and said, "That's it, you're fired!"

Vicky was shocked and she finally stopped doing damage upon hearing it.

"NO! You can't fire me! I've been in great service to you!"

"Don't even step on our house again!"

The Turners then kicked Vicky out of the house and slammed the door.

Vicky was angry and she shouted, "You won for good Timmy Turner, but I will get my revenge someday and I'll torture you!"

Sarah then knew what she should do… be Timmy Turner's babysitter. But she vowed not to be like Vicky, since she heard Timmy's screams.

Sarah then went to the doorstep of the Turners and pushed the doorbell. Mr. Turner then took the door and said, "Hi, can we help you?"

"I want to take the babysitter position?" She had no idea what she was asking but Mrs. Turner decided to allow her to get a chance.

"Well we do need a new babysitter to replace our horrible one. And your name is?"

"Sarah."

"Welcome Sarah! Hope you enjoy taking care of Timmy!"

Timmy then got down and saw the new babysitter. "Mom, Dad, who's the girl?"

"Well Timmy, me and your dad have got you a new babysitter that will take care of you way better than Vicky!"

"Is she nice?"

"Well son," said Mr. Turner, "I can tell! And she's pretty too!"

"Hi. I'm Timmy!"

"Oh hi. I'm Sarah. I heard about your old, bad babysitter."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just new here."

The Turners are then off to another place and they said to Timmy, "Bye Timmy, we love you, we got to go!"

After they left, Timmy said, "You'll not torture me like Vicky, right?"

"Why would I do so? I'm different. Go upstairs for awhile. I'll clean up the place."

"Um, Ok…"

Outside, Rory and Erica, two of Sarah's best friends, are looking on the rooftop of another house.

"I think Sarah has now found a place where she can be free from Ethan."

"I guess this is the beginning of something for her, Erica. I hope she'll be happy in her new place."

They then teleported out of the place.

Timmy however, was curious of who she really was. As both Timmy and Poof are in the bed, curiosity came to Timmy.

"She's really nice, doesn't hurt me, and so much more. Poof, do you think she's a nice girl?"

"Poof poof!"

Timmy still can't believe that she was too nice for him. He wonders, s_he really is a good babysitter. It's like she's more better than Vicky? But still, I wonder why?_

But unknown to Timmy, he has yet to know that she's actually a vampire…

A vampire trying to mend her broken heart.

**Well how's that for a good start? I hope you enjoyed it, but leave comments! I want to know if you guys liked it and if I should resume.**


	2. Caught right handed

**Now that Sarah made it to Dimmsdale, and is now Timmy's new babysitter, he still has to know who she really is. That will change when she shows even more kindness to Timmy later on.**

**So enjoy this short chapter… yeah, it could be short. And now, Cue opening song!**

_**Timmy is an average kid**_

_**that no one understands**_

_**mom and dad and Vicky**_

_**always giving him commands**_

_**Vicky:**_ _**Bed Squirt!**_

_**the doom and gloom**_ _**up in his room**_

_**is broken instantly**_

_**by his magic little fish**_

_**who grant his every wish**_

_**cause in reality...**_

_**they are his odd parents**_, _**fairly odd parents**_

_**Wanda:**_ _**Wands and wings!**_

_**Cosmo:**_ _**floaty crowny things!**_

_**odd parents, fairly odd parents**_

_**really rod, pea pod,**_ _**buf bod, hot rod**_

_**Timmy:**_ _**obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice,**_

_**giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!**_

_**odd parents**_, _**fairly odd parents**_

_**you wish you live when you were a kid**_

_**with fairly odd parents**_

_**Vicky: yeah right**_

Sarah was busy cleaning up the place and trying to forget everything that happened for both her and Ethan. She still can't believe she had to sacrifice her mortality to save the one she loved…

Timmy however saw she was not ok.

"Hey Sarah! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking," she lied, because she won't allow Timmy to know.

"What's that?"

"No, I just got a tear in my eye, my eye hurts a bit."

"Ok… are we going to do something?"

"I wish I can do something with you, I just have to finish cleaning the lower room. Then we can do something."

"Ok then!"

As Timmy left, she sighed with relief, but she then said to herself, "Oh Ethan… I'm sorry… I wish I was still babysitting you…"

Cosmo and Wanda were confused on what Timmy was feeling. Wanda started, "Why are you being pitiful on your new babysitter?"

"I don't know Wanda. I felt she was nice to me and not a bad person like Vicky. But I think she's hiding something…"

Cosmo then interrupted, "Well, in that case, she should be miserable on the inside!"

"Cosmo!"

"Honey (Wanda), I'm just saying! Maybe a nice milkshake will calm her down!"

"Guys! I'm not in the mood to wish for something for myself! I'm just worried."

Poof just bounced around and giggled. Timmy then found a way.

"I got it! I wish Sarah has a companion to be with her!"

The god parents then brought out their wands and poofed, ***faithful companion!***

"A chicken?"

"Well it won't give her a problem! Or do they…"

"Cosmo!"

"Well give it a try first."

Timmy got the Chicken and handed it to Sarah.

"Here, I hope he'll help you not feel alone."

"Thanks, it would help a bit."

Then he left and before he can close his bedroom, he caught her right handed.

"SARAH!"

She realized her cover was blown… by being caught sucking the blood out of the chicken.

"Ok it's not what it looks like."

Then Sarah then snapped back, "FAIRIES!"

"Sarah, it's not what it- wait a minute… Shouldn't you be afraid that I might spill your secret?"

"But you have fairies! I saw them!"

"Fine, you caught me. Now Jorgen will confiscate them forever from me."

"Wait! We can figure it out! I'll keep your secret, you keep mine!" then it caught her, and resumed, "Aren't you supposed to be scared of me and say, _ahh! My babysitter's a vampire! _Or something?"

"I've been seeing vampires and nothing scares me anymore."

"Fine… but never tell anyone."

"Just don't bite me ok?"

"Ok."

But still, they're afraid if anyone knew what they're hiding…

**So both of their secrets are caught right handed by each other! What next? Find out soon and comment!**


	3. A combined evil lurks, To Fairy World

**Well here's the next chapter, and this will be the crossover appearances of other characters. Are you excited? I am. Also, Ethan, Benny and the rest will come in a later chapter so stay put.**

**Of course I don't own the shows, Fresh TV **_**(My babysitter's **_**creators**_**) **_**and Frederator **_**(The Fairly odd's**_** creators****) does.**

**And by the way, when Crocker is speaking, the caps when he say "Fairy God Parents" means he spasms when saying the 3 words. Also, words in blog with asterisks mean something poofed up.**

What the Timmy and Sarah don't know is that there was a spy camera in one of the bushes. It all leads back to Mr. Crocker's place, where he is spying on them in a monitor.

"So, Timmy Turner has a new babysitter. And she's not like Vicky! What's this?"

He then zoomed to see Sarah sucking blood out of the live chicken and then said, "A babysitter sucking out blood from a live chicken? Getting caught by Timmy and his FAIRY GOD PARENTS! And wait a second- she's a vampire? I bet it's the reason she was like this due to FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

"You liar!"

He then noticed a guy in a black outfit and said, "That's not the work of the fairies, she's the girl I'm trying to get back to."

"Who are you and what are you doing here? I bet the FAIRIES sent you here to get me!"

"Shut up you fairy obsessed nerd, I came for Sarah!"

"Stop calling me a nerd! I am Denzel Crocker, and I will see that these FAIRY GOD PARENTS will be exposed!"

"Well I'm not here for your fairy reasoning. I'm Jesse, and I came to take Sarah away from all of them and Ethan!" then he showed his fangs and sped up to Crocker to bite him but Crocker pushed him before he can do so.

"You're not to make me a vampire like you! I still have to capture these FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

Jesse then saw the monitor and said, "That's Sarah! And she's talking to the kid with the fairies!"

Then he walked and said, "I bet she's babysitting the child! Anytime now, she'll have a thirst for human blood and suck the child's blood, turning him into a vampire!"

"That's no ordinary child, that's Timothy Tiberius Turner- aka Timmy Turner, and his FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

"I wonder why she's here in Dimmsdale…"

"I have no idea but I bet he asked the FAIRIES to replace Vicky and have her for a babysitter!"

"No! She might have left that night away from Whitechapel and ran away here because she can't hurt Ethan!"

"Oh, poor girl! Then I have an idea!"

"What's your idea the Mr. Crocker?"

"I'll try to get Sarah back to you, but you take care of Timmy's FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

"Looks like we have a deal Mr. Crocker."

The two then shook hands and the two villains laughed. Jesse was about to bite him on the hand but Crocker slapped him and said, "Don't you dare!"

Back at the Turner residence, Timmy was a bit afraid that Jorgen would find out, and unfortunately, he did, as he poofed in the scene.

"TIMMY TUNRER!"

"Oh no, don't take away my Fairy God Parents!"

"I didn't come to accuse you of having your fairies found out; I sense something evil right now…"

"What do you mean?"

"All of you come with me to the fairy world immediately!"

Sarah then asked, "Including me?"

"Yes, even you missy! Come on!"

Then they poofed onto the Fairy world: ***teleport!***

At the fairy council, one of the elders said, "Timmy Turner. You have come here for a reason. Denzel Crocker, aka the person who wants to expose us all, has joined forces with another enemy from another race." He then showed a big picture showing a man clad in black.

"No… that's…"

Timmy found out why Sarah was panicked upon seeing the picture. "Sarah… is there something wrong?"

"Yes! That guy bit my only love, Ethan! His name is Jesse, an evil vampire!"

"You mean this guy was the reason why you moved to Dimmsdale?"

"Yes. I would tell you know why." ***Painful flashback!***

_I was once a regular human being like you. I was a fan of the movie series Dusk, and I met Jesse. I didn't know he was a true vampire until I got bit by him and ended up being a fledgling, a half-human half-vampire hybrid. Thought the time I was like this, I tried to find a way to become fully human again but I failed to do so. When Jesse was resurrected by accident by Benny, he became more powerful than ever and bit Ethan. I was powerless to do something so the only option I had was to suck the venom out of Ethan to allow him to be normal, but in turn I sacrificed my last chances to be human. Now I'm stuck as being undead permanently forever, and now I can't go back to Ethan for fear I'll hurt him._

"And now you know why I had to leave Whitechapel, Timmy."

"So that's why you're babysitting me… because you're finding someone who can help you reverse the bad effects?"

"Poof poof?"

"I wasn't supposed to do so but the reason I became your babysitter was for that. I thought I can move on… but I turn I found out a way to help me get back to being a normal teenager."

"Well then, Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Sarah would become a normal girl again!"

Cosmo and Wanda then did so but it turned out that the said magic to do so was locked.

One of the fairy council members said, "The magic to do so unfortunately is inaccessible until Jesse is defeated and sent back to the underworld. The wish cannot be done until the task is done."

"You mean for Sarah to become human again, we have to defeat Jesse?"

"Yes Timmy. According to Da Rules, a specific wish cannot be used and unlocked until a specific task is done. In that case, defeating Jesse will unlock your wish."

"Ok then. I will defeat Jesse!"

"Thus you, your Fairy God Parents, Poof and Sarah, must join forces to battle the impending threat. Good luck Timmy!"

***Home!***

Now back home, Wanda said, "In order to beat Jesse, you'll need all the help you'll get from us."

"Ok! Sarah, I hope we can beat him!"

"I hope so Timmy, but remember, once you get bitten, you are doomed. Let's begin preparing."

Outside, Tootie was looking and said, "Oh Timmy, I wish I can join you!" then she faced the other way and walked and said, "I will find that vampire for you Timmy and give him a taste of Tootie, because no one will hurt my Timmy!" then she ran away laughing, until she noticed a face she haven't seen before…

**What did Tootie saw? Is it one of the vampires or the person Sarah had to run away from? Comment!**


	4. Reunited Star Crossed lovers

**Sorry for the wait, fairies and vampires! Chapter 4 is here! Like I promised, this will be the chapter that Ethan and Benny will appear. Read on!**

**Again, I don't own FOP or MBAV.**

Tootie was wondering who that boy who was sad was. "Who could that boy be?" she thought.

Ethan and Benny have arrived in Dimmsdale to continue his long search to find Sarah, who left him after the night he was bitten by Jesse.

"Look Ethan, I know this would be the place that she would go to. Besides, I found it out from Rory when I stumbled to him a week ago."

"But did he tell you not to find her?"

"Nah, he was busy making advances at Erica to say that."

"I don't know how we got here. Did you even ask permission from your grandma to borrow her car?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because it's the only way we can get here to Dimmsdale."

"Benny, stop the car, now."

Benny stopped the car and he left the vehicle because his friend was stupid to do such a thing.

"Benny, better go home first and apologize to your grandmother about this. Do you know we can get in trouble for doing this? We'll get in trouble with the police here!"

"Ok fine, but if I get in trouble on the way back, I'll just say this; you owe me."

"Fine. Now go home."

Benny rode off back to Whitechapel. With only a bag of clothes brought with him, he began walking.

"Hey! You!"

Ethan heard a cute voice somewhere, and he looked around and saw Tootie.

"Hey little girl, did you call me?"

"Yes I did."

"You might be lost. I'll help you get back home."

"No thanks! I'm here to help!"

He was bewildered with Tootie's offer. Why would a child help him for something?

"I'm Tootie. You are?"

"Ethan."

"I want to help you!"

"Find Sarah?"

"Yes! I know where she is!"

"Tell me where she is!"

"Come with me then!"

"How about a piggy back ride? I'll go, you give me directions."

"OK!"

Ethan gave Tootie a piggy back ride on the way to the Turner residence while Tootie gave him instructions.

Back at the Turners, Timmy, Sarah and the others were planning to craft weapons to battle Jesse. Then a knock at the door happened…

"Timmy! Be careful, it might be Jesse!"

"Sarah… what can possibly go wrong?"

He peeked on the window and he saw someone…

"Poof Poof?"

He was scared to see that person he is a bit annoyed at- TOOTIE!

"AHHH!"

Cosmo was laughing at Timmy's expression and said, "Oooh, looks like she's going to bite you! Get it, bite? Haha!"

"Not funny Cosmo!"

Then they heard a voice. "Sarah? You in here?"

Wanda said, "That could be the person whom you ran away from!"

"Ethan? How could he get here?"

"I don't know Sarah but better confront him."

"Will do Wanda."

She opened the door and she was a bit surprised to see Ethan.

"Ethan?"

"Sarah!"

He hugged her and Timmy was happy that the two star crossed lovers finally reunited.

Timmy happily said, "I'm glad they're back together."

But Tootie then hugged Timmy and shouted, 'OHH TIMMY! I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU TOO!"

"Can't... breathe... TOOTIE!"

Tootie lets go and he said, "How did you know she was finding him and he was finding her?"

"He told me about it!"

"That explains."

"Why are you here? I can't be with you!"

"I don't care Sarah. Undead or not, aged or not, I'm glad I saw you again. I was lost without you Sarah, but thanks to Tootie, we're back."

"You mean this little girl?"

"Yes. come on Sarah, let's go back to Whitechapel."

"I… I can't."

"Why?"

Timmy then interfered and said, "Well if it's ok with you can you explain first why you can here?"

"I just said it… what's your name?"

"Timmy Turner."

"Nice to meet you Timmy. I'll explain more…"

**Ethan and Sarah reunited? Well there are still explanations that Ethan must tell the group. Better watch out… comment please!**


	5. Hail Hail, The gang's all here

**All right! A new chapter! Yay! Now that Ethan and Sarah are reunited, what's next? But before that, what about the others? Now you'll know what happens next.**

**Again, I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire and The Fairly OddParents.**

Back at WhiteChapel, Benny just returned home and decided to go home after returning the car to his grandma. Benny just sighed and said, "Now how am I going to help Ethan? This is annoying…"

"You said help Ethan?"

Right before his eyes, his crush, Erica, was already there with Rory. "I heard he went to Dimmsdale to find Sarah. You in?"

"Wait- how did you guys know?"

Rory said, "Well before we left I heard Ethan trying to find her. So I decided to surprise you with what we found out."

Erica added, "The bad news is Jesse managed to follow her to Dimmsdale. So the idea is, he even joined forces with a certain Mr. Crocker. The guy is nuts and even wants to capture fairies."

"Why would he strike a deal with Jesse?"

"So both of them will get what they want. Mr. Crocker is planning to capture Sarah in exchange for Jesse trying to capture a kid's fairies in the kid that Sarah is currently babysitting."

"No way!"

"Uh-huh. Now come on, we have to get back to Dimmsdale and warn them all!"

"How are we going to do that?"

Rory said, "You do forget we have vampire powers right? We can fly fast to get there!"

"Ok… but don't bite me. And I'll get my stuff first."

Erica said, "Ok loverboy. Now go get prepared."

"Thanks Erica!" then he left off but not before muttering, "What did she say?"

Back at Dimmsdale, Vicky was angry for being kicked off the Turner residence and he fuming mad. She was now back home and still angry. As she closed the door, she said, "I was kicked out by that twerp, and now that twerp has an even better replacement- a hot, beautiful, younger, better version of me! If only I can kill that girl to pieces!"

"You were saying?"

She was shocked and terrified that someone got inside her home.

"Ahh! Who in the world are you?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Like Edward?"

"Yes… something like that. I heard you have problems related to the new babysitter that replaced you."

"Yeah, will you help me kick her out?"

"I would help you provided you join forces with me."

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name's Jesse. And the girl you hate- is a vampire too. Her name? Sarah Knight!"

"So… the twerp has a vampire for a new babysitter eh? Well, we'll make sure the twerp suffers!"

"Wait- who are you referring to?"

"Timmy Turner!"

"Ah, the kid whose Sarah is taking care of. Well anytime she might taste the child's blood soon!"

"You mean the babysitter has uncontrollable liking for blood?"

"Yes. And if we capture her after she does it, then he's yours to torture!"

"Boy I can't wait to get him! Let me get my torture tools and then we can do this!"

"I knew you'll work with me. Let's do this…" and then decides to sink his fangs on Vicky but she slapped him and said, "Oh no, you're not going to bite me, ever! I will torture him by my own means!"

"Fine then." Both of them let out an evil laugh which scared her parents more in the living room.

"And that's what happened back then," ends Ethan.

Timmy said, "So I understand why you two end up separated."

Sarah said, "I hope you understand everything we told you. But since we're all here now, I hope we can work together to defeat Jesse once and for all. Right now he's unstoppable and the only way we can defeat him is if we can do it together."

"I get it. If it will free you of your burden of being a full-fledged vampire, we'll do this. Right guys?"

His Fairy family agreed with him, and so did Tootie. In fact she said, "I'll go help Timmy! Because I don't want my boy to get in trouble and get killed on the spot! I will be sad if it happened!"

"Um Tootie… Why would you help me?"

"Because I love you!"

"That explains stuff, but I'll be honest with you… I do have a crush on Sarah!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Sarah was struck with Timmy's remark. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you're beautiful, you're older, and you're kinder, and much better than Vicky, even though you're a vampire."

"Aww… how sweet!"

Ethan interrupted, "Um, I do like her too!"

"Timmy was weirded out too by Ethan's proclamation. "Wow… we're picking on the same girl? Who knew?"

Tootie said, "Oh no you won't!" and kisses Timmy and Sarah liked what she saw. "You two, I think you're better off together. Sorry Timmy, but I feel I love Ethan too."

Timmy was a bit disappointed about it but replied back, "That's ok, but I'm glad you finally let out your feelings for him. So much for falling in love!"

Then they heard thunder from outside and the whole thing turned dark. "What happened?"

Sarah said, "It has begun."

"You mean Jesse is here?"

"No. that sounds like he's telling us to come fight him at the end of this place."

As they got out of the house, they were horrified to see the whole place engulfed with evil, as the sky turned red and thunders keep coming. "No… way…"

"Are you ready, Timmy?"

"Ready when you are, Sarah and Ethan!"

Then they felt a cold wind coming in. then they felt 3 people speed by and they were confused who they were. Sarah said, "Please tell me the battle has begun…"

"Nope! It's us!"

They were relieved to see Benny, Erica and Rory and Benny said, "I got a lift from these two. Good thing I came to help you guys along."

Erica added, "I'll be happy to help you now Sarah. I will make sure Jesse is a goner for good!"

Rory concluded, "Now it's time to show him what we're made of!"

Sarah was happy and said, "Thanks guys." And then she hugged them. Timmy said, "Are these guys your friends?"

"Of course!"

Timmy said, "Well, let's begin this battle. I'll make sure he's going to be long gone!"

As they run off to the city, Timmy, Sarah, Tootie, Ethan, Cosmo, Benny, Wanda, Erica, Poof and Rory are now ready to battle their biggest threat ever. The question is, will they make it and free Sarah from the burden? Now, Fairies, Humans and Vampires will join forces to end it all. Good luck guys!

**All of them are now there! What next? That's something you'll have to find out! So keep the comments going! Stay tuned for the 6****th**** chapter!**


	6. Let's Split Up!

**Finally I got the chance to continue the chapter due to my family's internet not working that day, so here's the new chapter of the story. Who goes with who? Check it out… now!**

**Again, My Babysitter's A Vampire and The Fairly Odd Parents are not mine.**

As the gang have arrived in the city proper, They have noticed the enemies are already waiting so far. There were many vampires who were waiting for the 10 of them.

Timmy said, "How can we beat that much?"

Sarah said, "Well, Ethan and Benny know how to do this. right?"

Ethan said, "Um… Yeah? Oh well, let's kick some Vampire fang!"

Cosmo laughed and said, "hahahaha! Fang? Get it, fang?"

Wanda goes "Cosmo, this is no time to laugh it out! We've got a ton of vampires to delete!"

"Poof Poof!"

Ethan then handed Timmy and Tootie silver stakes, Holy Water blasters and UV lamps in the design of a light saber. "Hope these things will protect you guys."

"Thanks Ethan."

"Anytime Timmy."

They then charged towards the swarm of vampires that were waiting for them. They managed to beat out the entire swarm of them in seconds, until Crocker came and said, "Think you got away with this, now you'll face me and will get you FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

Benny said, "Is he that nuts?"

"Yeah… he's that crazy."

They decide to battle him but Ethan senses that if The Fairies are the one fighting Crocker they would be in more trouble. Ethan shouts, "Timmy! You go with your Fairy God Parents! Me, Benny, Erica and Rory will take care of him!"

"Ok thanks Ethan! Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sarah, let's go!"

But Crocker said, "You're not going to get away you FAIRIES!" so Crocker ran after them only to be blocked by Ethan and his friends.

Benny said, "Oh no you won't! You'll have to face us first!"

Erica then goes "Maybe I can bite him and suck his insaneness out of this mad man."

"Is this even a time to do that?"

"Come on Benny… let me have a bite."

"Later. Let's block him out first!"

"Fine…"

They then began to fight Crocker. Effectively giving the others time to move on.

As the other 6 got to a specific point of the city, more vampires await them and the rest of them battle them thanks to the Fairly Odd Parent's magic, even turning them to something else. However, Sarah got blockaded by lots and lots of vampires that look like they want to tear her apart. Luckily Timmy came to wipe them out and he said, "You alright?"

"I guess so… I they almost want to rip my clothes off!"

"Next time, don't go alone. You know what happens when that happens."

After finishing all of them, Vicky comes out and says "You ready for round two twerp? I'm going to decapitate you and your fanged babysitter!"

Tootie said, "What are you doing here sis?"

"And what are you doing, saving your beloved Timmy? NOT A CHANCE!" then she swing her barbed bat towards Tootie but the fairies changed it to a squeaky bat and she responded, "What happened? This is not funny!"

Wanda said, "We'll take care of Vicky from here! Me, Cosmo, Poof and Tootie will have to handle this! GO!"

Timmy said, "Are you sure Wanda? What if Tootie gets hurt?"

Tootie said, "I'll be fine Timmy… go now!"

Sarah then carried Timmy and she said, "Hold on tight Timmy, I'll run so fast that you'll need a barf bag!"

"What do you mean-woah!"

She then was gone in a blink of an eye and Vicky shouted "COME BACK TWERP! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Tootie then blocked her and said, "No, this time, it's sister vs sister! You're facing me and his Fairies!"

"Poof Poof!"

As they were fighting Vicky, Sarah and Timmy finally got to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, where Jesse was awaiting.

"So, you managed to come here. Where are the other friends you have?"

Timmy said, "They're battling those freaks you sent! I had the nerve to finally come here… with the help of her."

"You should have not done that, boy…"

"Why so?"

Then, vines came out of Jesse, and attacked the two of them. Sarah said, "When did you grow vine tentacles?"

"Decided to do this myself. Like it?"

"Ok that was even worst that ever… but you're getting even weirder!"

"Come with me Sarah… and if you do, I'll stop this and forget this ever happened."

"Never… You almost made Ethan into a vampire, and you made me lose my humanity… but I don't believe you'll do that what you said. I'm never ever going to come with you!"

"Wrong answer, Sarah!" then his vines wrap Sarah and Timmy. Timmy goes "Ok why did you wrap me too?"

"Child… you'll be the next to become a vampire! If Sarah refuses to come with me, you'll be the next to become one."

"Never! I still have to love Trixie, and get kids with her, and do more! I'd rather die than be a vampire like you!"

"Fine then… You asked for it."

Then he shocked Timmy with his vines and Timmy's cries made Sarah angry. "Stop this! You're hurting him! Take me instead!"

"Well well well… Two can enjoy this one." And then proceeds to shock Sarah as well and both of them are getting hurt by the electricity that Jesse was giving them by the vines. Timmy was worried that Sarah can get killed by it.

"SARAH!"

As she shouts, her top was destroyed by the current, leaving her with just a bra and jeans.

"SARAH!"

Timmy tries to struggle and shouts, "YOU VAMPIRE! I… WON'T… LET… YOU… FINISH HER!" then he finally breaks Jesse's vines on himself and runs to him and stabs him with a Silver Stake. This ends the grip on Sarah too, but she collapses.

"You… stupid… little… child…!"

Then an explosion happened.

The others saw it from afar after they defeated the others. They then hurried to where they are, and while they were on the way, Timmy runs to Sarah.

"Sarah! You ok Sarah?"

"I'm fine, but I'm… weak right now…"

He held on to her as the others arrive. Ethan said, "Is she alright?"

"I'm afraid not, Ethan. We have to do something!"

"Like what Timmy?"

Sarah then weakly said, "I… have to… Bite you…"

The others were shocked and Timmy goes "WHAT?" in the same way he did after he said in Tootie's birthday that she had a boyfriend, which was not true.

"Isn't there any other way?"

"I'm sorry… I got to do this…"

Timmy held on to Sarah for dear life. But this came to mind…

"Maybe I would have to."

The others were shocked at Timmy's decision. But… why?

**Ohohoho! Will Timmy really be willing to get bitten by Sarah to save her life? Or will Timmy refuse to do so? Again, leave comments… the next one will answer that question!**


End file.
